


i can be your full-time baby, hot or cold

by girl_harsher



Series: fucked my way up to the top [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Felching, General Sleaziness, I blame Armie's goatee and mohawk and Timmy thirsting over it, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_harsher/pseuds/girl_harsher
Summary: Six years later, this isn’t the jock Timmy has once fawned over, no longer the guy he dreamed about kissing sweetly before sinking down on his knees under the bleachers.No, this Armie looks like he would fuck you in the back of an alley, quick and with just his spit to smooth the way. He looks like he could fuck Timmy up, and Timmy wants him to do just that.Or: It’s the 80s, Armie is a sleazy pornstar, and Timmy is about to get fucked on camera for the first time.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: fucked my way up to the top [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741219
Comments: 77
Kudos: 257





	i can be your full-time baby, hot or cold

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to be sensible and work on my WIPs, but then I saw this _rude_ instagram live of Armie going completely off the rails and well. This is the result. 
> 
> Title lifted from Lana del Rey's "Ride".

It’s one of the hottest days of the year and when he parks his shitty bike next to the unassuming brick building on the outskirts of Los Angeles, Timmy is already thoroughly soaked. Not for the first time he wonders if what he’s about to do really is a good idea.

Sure, he has bills to pay and constantly being rejected at movie castings for being _not traditionally masculine enough_ does not help with that, but he still hasn’t given up on his dream of actually making it. And he doesn’t know if having a record for doing gay porn will help him with that. 

At least the casting agent of Cobra productions had no problem at all with his body, praising his slight build and full lips. _You’ll look amazing with one of our veteran actors, believe me! _He only needed to give them some sort of ID, proving that he was over 18, and get tested on a regular basis. After he’d been cleared, he was ready to go. It was almost too easy.

So far he mostly did solo shoots, just him playing with his dick and dildos of various sizes in his hole. But getting fucked on camera pays way better, so that’s what will happen today. He'll work with none other than _Armie Hammer_, who may have been one of the reasons for Timmy figuring out he was gay at the tender age of thirteen. 

One of his friends had dared him to steal an adult magazine from a store and Timmy had been so nervous that he hadn’t even looked what kind of paper it was that he stole. Only realized that it was a gay adult magazine until it was too late, much to the laughter of his friends.

But Timmy had kept the magazine and looked at it late one night, curious about bodies that looked nothing like his. The issue had included a ten page spread about the hottest thing in gay porn right now. Ten pages of “The Hammer” in various states of undress. Let’s just say that Timmy had been impressed.

Armie back then had been mostly cast as your typical high school jock, with his boyish looks, clean-shaven face and massive cock. There had been one video in particular, where Armie and some other actor (_Nick_, his traitorous brain supplies) jacked each other off in a locker room at school, featuring some nice shots of Armie’s big hands on his beautiful cock. Yes, teenage Timmy had been _very_ impressed, indeed.

So yeah, nineteen-year old Timmy is a bit nervous about this shoot. Even more so because the fact that he got booked with Armie at all is more down to luck than actual talent. The actor originally cast next to Armie called in sick just yesterday, a stomach bug making it impossible for him to work. The car workshop booked for the shoot couldn’t be canceled and so they called him, asked him if he was available. For the latest clip of their most successful series, _Get Hammered_.

Timmy had blinked a couple of times, stared at a chip in the paint of his kitchen wall. Said yes without even thinking about it. Who actually gets the chance to get fucked by their teenage crush for money? 

(And yes, the fact that Armie works at the studio has definitely played into his decision on which porn company to choose.)

(He also freaked out for the remainder of yesterday evening, watching some of his favorite videotapes of Armie, _for practice_, to see what he would be working with. In the end, he decided to just treat it as another acting role. To not be awkward, skinny Timmy tomorrow but instead confident and sexy Timmy, who would seduce Armie Hammer with just a bat of his eyelashes.

Yeah. Maybe not.)

Timmy enters the building and waves at the receptionist, a nice blonde who’s probably close to his own age.

“Hey Timmy! Glad that you could make it on such short notice. Here’s your script. There are also some clothes for you in the changing room.” She holds up a folder with approximately two pages in it and laughs at Timmy’s expression. 

He reads the script on his way to the changing room. It’s as cheesy as you would expect it to be - Timmy’s car broke down, Armie owns a workshop, fixing the car is too expensive and so Timmy has to pay up with something else. There are also some details about sex acts and positions, but from what Timmy can tell those are pretty basic as well. He can do that.

(They are supposed to suck each other off first, then he will ride Armie on his office chair. It ends with a facial and Timmy jerking off with his come on his face. Basic.)

The fact that he will get to do this with Armie fucking Hammer is anything _but_ basic and so Timmy is still nervous as fuck.

When he gets to the changing room, he takes a quick sniff at his armpits and wrinkles his nose. A shower would probably be a good idea anyway, to make sure he actually cleaned himself thoroughly down there. The studio offered him an assistant for the job, but Timmy vehemently declined, face red and feeling like the absolute amateur that he was.

He hops under the shower, triple-checks that he’s clean and still opened up from the three fingers that he had in him earlier. 

(They had also offered him an assistant for that.)

He’s just about to put on his clothes for the shoot, a non-descriptive white shirt and some tight jeans (no underwear), when the door opens again.

The first thing that Timmy registers about Armie is the fact that he’s fucking _huge_. You can’t really tell on video, but he easily towers over Timmy, who isn’t used to craning his neck to hold someone's gaze. The second thing is his hair. While his goatee has been a permanent fixture for maybe a year (not that Timmy is keeping track), the mohawk is definitely new. It makes him look slightly feral, maybe a bit dangerous.

Six years later, this isn’t the jock Timmy has once fawned over, no longer the guy he dreamed about kissing sweetly before sinking down on his knees under the bleachers.

No, this Armie looks like he would fuck you in the back of an alley, quick and with just his spit to smooth the way. He looks like he could fuck Timmy up, and Timmy wants him to do just that.

Timmy is naked and Armie stops in his tracks, letting the door fall shut behind him.

He can feel Armie’s gaze on his body, starting at his face, slightly lingering on his throat, before slowly moving down to his soft cock and balls, all the way to Timmy’s stick legs and too big feet.

Timmy squirms at the heavy look directed at him and god, he’s so nervous that he doesn’t realize Armie said something until it’s too late.

“I’m Armie. And you are?” He says the words again, slowly, as if speaking to a child.

“Uhh, it’s Timmy. Nice to meet you. I’m a big fan of your work.” 

(_I’m a big fan of your work?_ Seriously, Timmy?)

Armie raises his eyebrows. “Huh.” He moves to the bench at the opposite wall, sets his bag down. “You’ve done this before, right?” 

Timmy swallows. “Just solo stuff. But I’ve been fucked before if that’s what you’re asking.”

“_‘You’ve been fucked before’?”_ Armie shakes his head. “So you’ve never really done porn? Jesus Christ.”

Timmy feels white-hot embarrassment go up his cheeks. Remembers that he’s also still completely naked.

He stumbles over his next words. “It’s - You don’t have to worry, I can do this. I can be professional, really. I’m not as - awkward in front of the camera.”

Armie fixes him with a _look_, clearly not believing him. “We’ll see.” And with that he turns around, clearly done with this conversation.

Well. Seducing him with a bat of his eyelashes is probably off the table then.

_________________

The car repair is just like you would imagine it to be - there is the actual workshop, grimy looking and smelling of gasoline, ‘Timmy’s’ car parked in the middle of it. A window in the back reveals a small office, where the magic will probably (hopefully?) happen later on. 

Timmy already feels hot again, the lazy circling ventilator on the ceiling not helping at all. His jeans stick uncomfortably to his crotch area and Timmy discreetly tries to unstick his jeans from where they cling to his left ball, without any success.

The director briefs them and the rest of the team about what he wants to get out of today’s shot, but it’s all pretty straight-forward so Timmy doesn’t worry about that part. They will tell them if they rear too far off-script or block the cameras anyway, and seem nice enough to not be dicks about it.

What he’s worried about is currently leaning against a work table a few feet away from Timmy, bulging arms crossed over his chest. Armie wears jeans as well, heavy work boots and a white, greasy-looking tank-top. He certainly looks the part of a dodgy car repairman.

And right now he’s looking straight at Timmy.

“Is anyone going to address the fact that he’s never been fucked on camera before?” The lazy drawl of his voice combined with his intense gaze goes straight to Timmy’s cock. He wishes it wouldn’t, because that definitely was an asshole thing to say. Timmy is right _here_.

The director (Brian, he thinks?) looks annoyed at Armie’s interruption. “Oh come on, Hammer, don’t be a dick. It’s not exactly rocket science and you’re a pro, you can just guide him through it.”

“Yesterday you told me that he had done this before, because you knew I would have said no otherwise. You _promised me_ not to pair me with any more newbies after what happened with Tom.” 

“Might I remind you that this is _your job?_ You know that there was no-one else available. And don’t you think this is the wrong place to discuss something like that?” Brian pointedly nods in Timmy’s direction. 

Timmy feels small, being talked about like this. He’s right here. And Timmy is good with an audience. He’s not shy, a benefit of years of theatre classes and more embarrassing castings than he can count. He can do this. He’s a _professional_.

“Yeah, well, there wasn't exactly time to discuss this somewhere else, was there? But okay. Whatever. You’re the boss.” He pushes himself off the table. “Can we start then? I don’t have all day.” 

The crew scatters immediately, probably relieved that this conversation is over. The cameraman gives Timmy a reassuring nod. He has worked with him before, so there is that. 

“Look, I’m sorry about lashing out at you like that. It’s not really your fault. We're good?” Timmy blinks, hasn’t even noticed that Armie has moved to stand next to him. "I just don't want the shoot to suffer from you being nervous."

Well, that wasn't the greatest apology Timmy ever heard, but it's better than nothing.

“It’s fine. I'm fine.” Timmy bites his lips, can’t help himself but ask, “but - what happened with Tom?” 

Armie throws him a sharp look. “Something that’s none of your business. And you said that you could do this, right? That you’re a _professional_. So we shouldn’t have any problems.” 

Timmy swallows, nods. “Yeah. No problems at all.”

Actually, it might be a good thing that Armie has such low expectations. This way, he can only exceed them, right? He could do this. Prove Armie wrong. Make him the fumbling mess for a change.

(Okay, maybe not that.)

One of the assistants slaps some powder on his face, tries to bring his curls into more of an artful state, but Timmy is pretty sure even that can’t hide the sweaty mess that he is. But whatever. If the studio is looking for down and dirty, he’ll give them exactly that.

After they all get to their assigned positions and Brian makes sure the cameras are running, Timmy gets into his role. Tries to forget the awkwardness with which he normally carries himself. He can play the down to his luck guy desperately trying to get by, resorting to some unconventional methods to achieve that. He doesn’t even have to act for that.

The director gives them the go and then they are off.

_________________

“So, what seems to be the problem?”

“Uhh, it made those really weird noises and then it started smoking?”

Armie hums, forehead wrinkled. “Okay. Let me have a quick look at it.”

With this he moves around the car, opens the hood, then slides under the car with one of those skate board-type things.

He’s really dedicated, that’s for sure.

When he emerges again, a bit of grease on the side of his face, Timmy wants to lick it off him. Who would have thought that watching someone examine a car would do it for him? 

“Seems like your head gasket is broken, we’ll need to replace it. Will be around 1500 Dollars, I guess.”

“1500?” Timmy projects all his horror about the growing number of bills on his kitchen table into his voice. Tugging at the bottom of his shirt, he adds, voice small, “but I don’t have that kind of money.” 

“Hmm.” Armie hums, seemingly thinking about it. “Let’s get in my office. I can give you some options for long-time payment plans.”

Timmy dutifully shuffles behind Armie into the small room, where it is thankfully a bit cooler and the smell of gasoline is less prominent.

They pretend to go over different payment plans, Armie seated on a worn-out leather chair that is probably big enough to comfortably fit Timmy on top of Armie as well.

“Look… I’m thankful for you to show me all this, but I still can’t afford it. And I really need a car, because my mother is sick and I need to take her to the hospital regularly - she can’t use public transport anymore and paying for taxis is way too expensive.” Timmy makes sure to put as much desperation as possible in his voice, even allows his eyes to get glassy. “Please. Is there any other option?”

“I’m sorry about your mum, but unfortunately your sob story won’t pay my bills.” Armie leans further back in the chair, spreading his legs in the process.

Timmy licks his lips. “I know. All I’m asking for is a bit more time.” He slowly gets up from the rickety chair meant for guests, steps around the table, stops when he is in front of Armie. It’s strange, even now with Armie looking up at him, he doesn’t feel like the one in control. He feels like prey, like Armie is about to devour him whole.

“And you know… maybe we can arrange a different form of payment in the meantime?” Timmy opts for a sultry tone but isn’t sure if he quite hits the mark. Actually seducing someone has never been his strength, on or off camera. But Armie is supposed to give in pretty much immediately, so he guesses it’s good enough for now.

Instead, Armie only raises his eyebrows, that fucker. Clearly waiting for Timmy to continue.

Timmy grinds his teeth together. “I… I could make it worth your time.” 

Moves into Armie’s lap in one slow motion, knees brought down on either side of Armie’s thighs. Leans forward with his arms settling on Armie’s shoulders. Their chests almost touching. Armie has to tilt his head back to make eye contact and Timmy suppresses a shiver at his piercing gaze.

“Is that so?” Armie’s voice is huskier than before, but otherwise he doesn’t seem moved. Still waiting to see what Timmy will do next. 

(Waiting to see if he, _Timmy_, not the role he’s playing, could really make it worth his time.)

Timmy shifts, clasps his hands together behind Armie’s neck, hunches his back till they are nearly at eye level. Till he can feel Armie’s breath mingling with his. 

“I could be good for you,” he murmurs against Armie’s lips, voice breaking at the end.

“Louder, guys!” For a moment, Timmy completely forgot that there are other people in the room with them and he flinches, almost loses his balance where he’s perched over Armie. A warm hand on the small of his back steadies him. 

The hand stays.

Their eyes meet again and Timmy feels his mouth go dry, can’t help but lick his lips. Armie’s eyes follow the movement.

“I can be good for you.” 

And he can, Teenage Timmy would have given him _everything_ and - 

Armie pulls him forward with a strong grip on the back of his neck. He kisses just like Timmy imagined him to, and he imagined it a lot. Tastes like smoke and the cheap soda he downed before the shoot.

It’s a wet kiss, Armie never once closing his lips, tongue pushing relentlessly into Timmy’s mouth. The hand still in his curls tilts his head just like Armie wants him to, the other one has moved down his back and settles on his ass. All Timmy can do is hold on and run his hands through Armie’s hair, where the buzz cut melts into the longer strands of his mohawk. The kiss feels like Armie wants to swallow him whole, till Timmy's got nothing left to give, and it seems like Armie still has the same effect on him as all those years ago, because he doesn’t mind that at all.

There is no way Armie can’t feel Timmy’s cock perking up against his stomach and that would be embarrassing if Timmy wasn’t so horny already.

“Less kissing, more action! We are on a schedule here, guys!”

Timmy catches Armie’s eye roll, but he guesses that Brian is right. Reluctantly, he pulls away, marvels at the way Armie’s lips glisten in the stark neon light. 

“Get to work then. Show me how good you can be.” Armie sounds as breathless as Timmy feels. It makes him feel slightly better about the way his half-hard cock rubs against the inside of his jeans.

Timmy slips out of Armie’s lap and straight down to his knees. This is the moment he waited for. His thirteen-year-old self is having a nervous breakdown, this version’s hands only shake slightly while unbuttoning Armie’s pants. 

Armie lifts his hips to help him with the task, and Timmy is careful to only look at Armie again once his jeans are all the way down his legs, till they bunch around Armie’s boots. 

When Timmy finally lifts his gaze again, Armie’s cock is right there, thick and heavy. He’s still mostly soft, but oh boy, there is a reason why Armie is so famous in the porn industry. Timmy doesn’t let himself think about the fact that there is probably no way he will be able to swallow this thing down completely. 

(Isn’t even sure if it will actually fit into his ass, even opened up by three of his fingers and so much lube that he still feels sticky between his ass cheeks.) 

He spits into his palm, jerks Armie’s cock a couple of times, watches Armie watch him. Hears him slowly exhaling when he finally lowers his mouth onto it. Armie smells like sweat, musk, and, surprisingly strong, like cheap perfume. Like he slapped some of it straight onto his dick. And god, that’s nasty. Timmy absolutely loves it.

Loves the feeling of Armie’s cock slowly thicken up in his mouth, the velvety head already poking at his throat. He lets himself enjoy this for a bit, sure that Brian won’t mind some footage of Timmy between Armie’s thighs, being desperate for his cock.

He covers the parts that he can’t reach with one hand, scrapes his fingers over Armie’s thigh with the other. Armie keeps a steady stream of filth coming from his mouth, tells Timmy to show him how good he can be, to open his throat wide, to choke on his cock. He calls him baby while doing so and Timmy only redoubles his efforts at that.

“Can you take me deeper down your pretty throat? Come on, just a little bit further, you nearly got it. God, yeah, baby, look so pretty choking on my cock.” 

At one point, Armie wraps his hand around Timmy’s throat, presses down. Timmy is sure that he can feel his cock forcing his way through it.

And he _tries_, tries so much, but he can’t get him down completely. Only manages to swallow maybe half of his shaft. His lips burn from the stretch, his knees ache already, and he feels frustration bubbling up in his stomach, at how he failed even at this, even at something he has always prided himself on. 

Surprisingly, Armie holds back on any mean comments so far. Watches Timmy gagging himself on his cock, and maybe that’s a thing for him, but for Timmy it is _not_.

He pulls off, frustrated at not being good for Armie, like he promised to be, and ducks further down to Armie’s balls. He doesn’t want to see Armie’s face right now, doesn’t want to see what is maybe disappointment at Timmy’s lack of skill, maybe some form of casual disinterest. His balls are low-hanging, even more so because of the heat and Timmy pushes his nose into the skin between them, inhales. Carefully takes one in his mouth, making sure that his mouth is nice and wet. He moves on to the other, till they are both dripping, till he completely replaced the sweat on them with his spit.

Armie moves further down the chair, providing Timmy with better access to his balls. This also means that Timmy can reach even further, move his mouth from Armie’s balls down to his ass, his hole and god, Timmy has spent so many sleepless nights thinking about this ass. The full cheeks, the way Armie’s hole is sometimes visible when he fucks someone. He can’t help himself and licks over Armie’s entrance, where he wishes he could be someday, even though Armie never gets fucked in his clips.

Armie lets out an audible gasp as Timmy’s tongue traces his rim. He hopes that’s a good thing. They haven’t talked about this, but Armie’s ass and hole are so beautiful, it would be almost criminal not to give them any attention.

He laps at Armie’s hole, flattening his tongue over his entrance, sucks at it. He’s just about to breach it, just a little bit, just with the tip of his tongue, when Brian interrupts him. 

“No ass-licking in this scene, Timmy! Get back to his cock, we need to get on with it.”

Timmy begrudgingly moves away, wipes his lips. Looks up and meets Armie’s gaze, which is so dark and heavy that Timmy gets goosebumps even though it must be over 90° degrees in here.

Armie pulls him into a kiss, licks straight into his mouth, chasing his own taste on Timmy’s tongue. Timmy moans, gets up on his knees and back in Armie’s lap again, all without losing Armie’s grip on his neck.

The way that Armie’s cock rubs against Timmy’s denim-clad ass can’t be comfortable for Armie, but Timmy feels dizzy with it. Armie slips one hand down the back of his jeans, kneading his ass, finding his hole. He presses two fingers against Timmy’s rim and god, they are wider than three of Timmy’s own had been.

“You gonna take off your clothes for me, baby? Show off your pretty little body?” 

Timmy nods, gets tangled up in his haste to take off his shirt. Armie almost immediately latches onto his nipples, licking them with just a hint of too much teeth.

Somebody clears their throat behind them and _yeah, okay,_ Timmy will get out of his jeans and socks already. Armie pulls him back into his lap as soon as he’s completely naked, cupping his ass, spreading his cheeks. 

Timmy’s cock is leaking against where it rubs against Armie’s tank-top as Armie rolls his hips forward in slow, unhurried motions, his cock sliding along his crack. Timmy holds his breath as the head catches on his rim, and Armie does it again and again and again.

Somebody hands them a full bottle of lube and Armie makes quick process to lather his cock with it, slips two, three coated fingers into Timmy’s hole and everything happens so fast that all Timmy can do is hold on, mouthing at Armie’s temple, rocking his cock against Armie’s stomach.

“You ready?” Armie whispers against his chin and yes, he is, has been ready for the past six years of his life. He straightens up, puts his hands on Armie’s shoulders so that Armie can guide his cock to his hole.

He closes his eyes, inhales, exhales, and slowly sinks down, inch after excruciating inch, till he feels like he’s too full, like the air is being punched out of him and god, this doesn’t feel good. Armie is just way too big and he’s barely halfway down and _he can’t do it_.

Realizing this, he opens his eyes and the panic must be visible on his face, because Armie shushes him, pulls him into a kiss, whispers _you’re being so good already, baby_ against his lips. Gets a hand around Timmy’s cock and starts jerking him off. 

He slips down another inch, takes a couple of deep breaths against Armie’s lips. Another inch. Armie brushes Timmy’s sticky curls out of his face and Timmy leans into the touch, feels Armie’s thighs finally meet his ass and then it’s over. He’s done it.

Timmy takes a couple of deep breaths to get used to the feeling of Armie’s cock so deep in him that he wouldn’t be surprised if you could see its outline on his concave stomach. He can’t help himself and places a hand just below his belly button. Armie notices, his eyes widening slightly. 

“Yeah baby, can you feel me deep down there? Feels good, doesn’t it? Gonna use my cock, show me how much you like it?” 

_“Yes.”_

He starts out slow, just lifts himself up an inch or to, before sinking down again. Armie’s hands settle on his hips, steadying him. Armie lifts his hips up as Timmy moves down, grinding into him and shit, that feels nice, almost intimate, because all Timmy can see, feel, smell is Armie. He doesn’t have much leverage with how he’s perched over Armie, but just these tiny motions leave him breathless and aching for more. 

But that's not the frantic fucking the production company wants from them and so after some time, they tell them to get on with it. Armie’s movements speed up and Timmy lets himself get up higher, sink further down each time. They are sweating like crazy already and Timmy isn’t sure if this will make for a good shoot, but what does he know. Probably adds to the grittiness of the workshop and Armie’s redneck looks.

“Is he gaping yet?” Brian asks and Timmy blushes over being talked about like that. Armie only grunts, drives up into Timmy’s hole with even more force. But Brian doesn’t let up.

“You gonna let the camera see, Armie. Spread his cheeks, show us his hole.”

_“Fine.”_ Armie heaves out a breath and lifts Timmy off his cock, just like that. “Come on, baby, turn around. Let them see your pretty, hard cock from riding me. Show them how good you are at opening up for me. You okay with going a bit harder?” 

Timmy nods and gets up on wobbly legs, turns so that his back is against Armie’s chest. Armie helps him drape his legs over the arms of the chair, so that he’s leaning back on Armie with most of his weight.

Armie holds him against his back, guides his cock into him again, and sets out a punishing rhythm right from the start. Moves up one hand to span over the entirety of Timmy’s throat and squeezes lightly. Hits his prostate just right with every single thrust. If he keeps that up, this might be over way too soon for Timmy and shit, wouldn’t that be embarrassing?

But then Armie lifts him up and off his dick again with two hands on his ass cheeks. Timmy moans at the air hitting his open hole, without doubt gaping wide, giving the cameras a nice shot of his pink insides. 

“Yes, that’s what I’m talking about. God, Armie, that might be your best work yet.”

Timmy whimpers, tries to hide his face against the crook of his neck. They can all see how wrecked his asshole already is, rim no doubt swollen and red. But Armie is there, nudging his nose against Timmy’s cheek. Their mouths meet, all tongue, no finesse, and Armie pulls him back down on his cock. 

Timmy pants into the kiss and Armie just does it again, lifting him off his cock and back down, stretching his rim around the head again and again and again, till Timmy’s sure that he will never forget the feeling of Armie’s dick forcing itself into his body. Till he’s sure he will stay open for the rest of his life, become a convenient hole for anyone who wants to have a good time. 

(And he's willing to be just that, if Armie wants him to.)

His orgasm crashes over him out of nowhere, one moment his insides cling to Armie’s dick, the tip scraping over his prostate, the next he feels himself tightening up, come spurting over his stomach.

“Fuck, did you just -“ Armie brings a hand down to his cock, where it’s still twitching, still leaking a bit of come. 

“Shit, baby, that’s so hot, gonna fill you up, gonna give you all my come, okay?” He mouths the words against Timmy’s throat, quiet enough so that only Timmy can hear him. Timmy nods weakly, too out of it to do much else.

Armie pushes him down on his cock, fucks up, one, two, three times, and then stills. Timmy can feel his searing-hot come painting his hole, his own cock jerking at the feeling. 

He hears the director angrily muttering in the background, probably because he didn’t get his facial. But Timmy can’t bring himself to care about much else than Armie’s punched-out moans, the way his hands tighten almost painfully on Timmy’s hips.

Armie rides out his orgasm, lazily thrusting up into Timmy who feels like melted wax in his lap.

Timmy doesn’t know how much time passes, but eventually his movements come to a halt. He hoists Timmy’s pliant body off his lap and on the table in front of them, gets his hands under the back of his knees, pushes back until Timmy is almost bent in two. Timmy realizes what he’s about to do just seconds before he feels Armie’s tongue on his open hole. 

Armie licks his own come straight out of him, broad strokes alternating with a pinched tongue, reaching so deep that even in his fucked out state, Timmy feels his cheeks go hot. Armie’s facial hair scrapes along the sensitive skin down there and it’s just the right amount of painful and too much, adding to the sensation of how raw his hole feels where Armie’s tongue touches him.

When Armie emerges again, there is a bit of come stuck in his goatee and he slides his body over Timmy’s, holding himself upright with a hand next to Timmy’s head. There is a question in his eyes, his mouth closed. He hasn’t swallowed yet and Timmy knows what he wants to do. Tilts his head back and opens his mouth.

Armie lets some of his come dribble onto Timmy’s lips, probably for the benefit of the cameras. Maybe because it feels like it’s the hottest thing ever, makes Timmy release a moan and lick his lips, looking into Armie’s blown-out pupils. He feels marked, claimed, and he knows that they are still on a porn-set, but the way Armie kisses him afterwards, a hand on his jaw, feels like this is just for them. 

And because Timmy is 19 and horny all the time, because Armie Hammer is a fucking _god_, he comes for the second time in ten minutes. The taste of Armie’s come and his own ass, the possessiveness of his touch enough to tip him over the edge.

They kiss some more, slow and unhurried, till Timmy feels his eyes droop, the heat and exhaustion catching up on him. Armie lets out a breathy laugh against his mouth and pulls back. 

Nobody has said anything yet, so Timmy guesses Armie’s filthy mouth and Timmy’s neediness have made up for the lack of facials. But when Timmy looks up, the production team is nowhere to be seen. They probably deemed the shot to be finished, didn’t want to watch them kiss when the action was obviously over. Timmy is too tired to feel embarrassed.

“So.” He clears his throat. “Do I get that alternate payment plan?”

**Author's Note:**

> may some unholy goddess forgive me for writing this filth
> 
> also: i finally arrived in the 21st century (i made a tumblr account). it's girl-softer, come say hi <3


End file.
